Secretos
by HolyJuice
Summary: Jack y Maddie Fenton, los mejores cazafantasmas de Amity Park, pero que pasara cuando llegue un fantasma , que no puedan vencer, depende de Sam y Tucker descubrir el misterio de aquel fantasma y descubrir el secreto que los Fenton han tratado de esconder
1. MISTERIO

Hola este es mi primer fic sobre esta serie espero que les guste

"bla bla" :pensamientos

-bla bla-: habla

…..

Era un día normal en Amity Park, los niños juegan, la gente charla, los fantasmas atacan y los Fenton los atrapan (¡hice una rima!)

Ellos eran los mejores cazafantasmas en todo el área, no había fantasma que no hayan combatido y aniquilado molécula por molécula, bueno salvo…..uno

…...

Una chica pelirroja leía tranquilamente en la sala de su casa, tenia una cara de melancolía, aunque ya era normal verla así, ese día se le venia a la mente el recuerdo de alguien muy querido para ella, en eso, dos lagrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas, -"¿Porque te fuiste?"- pensó, pero al oír a sus padres entrar se limpio toda muestra de llanto y volvió a su lectura

-Maddie viste cuando atrape a ese asqueroso fantasma y el… ah ¡hola Jazz, que crees que…!-pero fue interrumpido

-Jazmine- dijo seria y sin apartar la mirada de su libro

-¿Qué?- dijeron sus confundidos padres

-Por favor llámenme Jazmine, ese es mi nombre

-Si, pero, antes amabas que todos te dijéramos Jazz de cariño- dijo su madre

-Eso fue hace 2 años, antes de…eso- dijo esto ultimo con algo de tristeza

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto su padre

-Vaya, con que por fin pudieron olvidarlo, hoy es el aniversario de su…..

-¡Ni una palabra mas jovencita¡- dijo su padre

-¡Con que todavía no lo olvidan!- dijo con un toque de sarcasmo y enojo

-No, pero a veces desearía que así fuera

-¡COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO, ERA TU….!

-¡Tu lo dijiste, era pero no podemos seguir lamentándonos por alguien que no existe!

-¡CLARO QUE EXISTIO!

-¡PERO YA NO, SOMOS LOS UNICOS QUE LO RECUERDAN, LA GENTE PENSARIA QUE ESTAMOS LOCOS POR LAMENTARNOS POR ALGUIEN ASI!

-¡PORQUE HACES ESTO, PORQUE SIGES NEGANDO QUE LO EXTRAÑAS Y QUE TE EQUIVOCASTE AL BORRAR SU RECUERDO DE LA FAMILIA!-

¡POR QUE NO LO HAGO, NO LO EXTRAÑO Y NO ME ARREPIENTO, POR QUE SE QUE HICE LO MEJOR PARA TI, PARA MI, PARA TU MADRE, AMITY PARK Y EL MUNDO!

-Esto no tiene sentido- dijo Jazz por fin soltándose a llorar , mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación

-Jack no crees que fuiste muy duro, digo solo quiere mantener vivo su recuerdo

-Maddie sabes que "el" debió como saber como terminaría todo

-Lo se pero…..

-Lo siento Maddie , pero hay un fantasma en el centro de la ciudad y por el sonar del radar diría que es uno muy poderoso

-¡Andando!

…..

Las clases ya iban a terminar todos hablaban lo que harían el fin de semana, todos menos 2 chicos

-Sam, Sam, ¡Sam!- dijo un desesperado chico

-¡Ahh! ¿Qué?-dijo

-Estas muy distraída, ¿que te sucede?

-Nada, solo, que este día desde hace 2 años me siento demasiado melancólica

-Tu también?

-Si, te sucede algo parecido?

-Casi igual, es como si una persona muy especial faltara

-Si, mejor vámonos, ya van a tocar

-¡hola chicos!- dijo una chica de cabello negro que se dirigía hacia ellos

-¡Hola Diana! Dijeron ellos

Hace 2 años que la conocían, su nombre era Diana Brook, era una estudiante de primer año , al principio pensaban que era rara, ya que , ella tenia todo para ser popular, era linda, inteligente y estaba en muy buena forma,y se quería juntar con ellos, los raros de la escuela, poco a poco la fueron conociendo y se fueron encariñando con ella, aunque también tenia su lado oscuro, era huérfana y tenia que trabajar medio tiempo en nasty burger para ganarse la vida y no tenia amigos, aparte de ellos, aunque varias veces la han visto hablar a escondidas con Jazmine Fenton

-Te acompañamos a tu casa?- dijo Sam

-No gracias chicos, tengo doble turno en el trabajo y no quiero llegar tarde, ¡Adiós!- dijo alejándose

…..

En el centro de la ciudad un fantasma cubierto por una capucha negra, atacaba la ciudad, sin piedad alguna, hasta que los Fenton llegaron

-¡Nadie ataca la ciudad de Jack Fenton!- grito seguido de un disparo al fantasma

-Vaya si son Jack y Maddie Fenton, hace un gran tiempo que no los veía

-¡Quien eres maldito!

-Vaya, que no me recuerdan, después de tanto tiempo, esperaba una bienvenida mas calurosa- dijo el fantasma con un tono de voz sarcástico

-¡TU!-dijeron al reconocer al fantasma

-¡Maldito, después de lo que le hiciste a mi familia y aun te atreves a dar la cara!-dijo un furioso Jack

-Lo que le hice, o mas bien, lo que le hicimos, ¿no, Jack?

-¡No controlaba mis acciones, suelte que pude enmendar mi error!

-¡¿Enmendar?- dijo seguido de una macabra risa –¿Cómo, tratando de destruirme?, ese en un principio fue tu primer error- dijo

-Tu destruiste a mi familia, ahora, te destruiré ¡MOLECULA POR MOLECULA Y SIN PIEDAD!- dijo seguido de varios disparos contra el ser, el cual fácilmente los esquivo

-Lo siento, Jack pero, por mas que quiera destruirte, todavía no es el momento, pero no lo dudes, cuando lo sea acabare contigo lenta y dolorosamente- y desapareció

…..

Que les pareció?

¿Quién será el fantasma?

¿Dónde esta Danny?

¿Ya saben quien es Diana?

¿Estoy hablando como narradora de telenovela?

NO NECESITAN CUENTA PARA DEJAR UN REVIEW

BYE


	2. LA FOTOGRAFIA

Hola aquí la conti

Ahora para despejar unas dudas

Diana no es un personaje original mio ,es de la serie pero le cambie el nombre por motivos que luego descubrirán, Danny pues ya debieron darse cuenta de que algo le paso pero no voy a decirles que (por ahora), algunos de mis amigos que leyeron el fic me preguntaron cuanto iba a durar, pues ni yo misma lo se pero creo que no será mas de 10 capitulos

Bueno creo que eso es todo si tienen alguna otra duda déjenmela en un review y con gusto les contestare en el siguiente cap

Pd:los personajes son de Butch Harman

…..

Sam y Tucker pasaban por ahí cuando vieron a los Señores Fenton sudando y parecían muy alterados y nerviosos

-Señores Fenton que les sucedió?

Sam y Tuck le tenían un cariño a los Fenton aunque no los conocieran bien sentían como si tuvieran un lazo especial, pero ,a la vez un poco de rencor en contra de ellos

-Nada un fantasma muy poderoso-dijo Jack guardando su arma en la camioneta

-¿Poderoso?-dijo Tuck –Ese fantasma no causo muchos daños, han luchado contra el rey fantasma y han salido vencedores , ¿como pudieron perder contra el?

-Tucker tranquilo , no pasa nada-

-Jazmine, ¿Cuándo llegaste?, no te vi-

-Eso no importa mis padre tuvieron un dia duro, pero lograran atrapar al fantasma

-Bueno, pero, podemos ayudar en algo

-Lo siento Tucker, pero, esta pelea no es como las demás-dijo metiéndose a la camioneta-esta es personal- dijo cerrando la puerta y arrancando el vehículo

-Bueno chicos me tengo que ir, voy a la biblioteca, no me acompañan

-No, gracias tenemos que irnos

-Ok, adiós

-Adios

-Oye Tuck, me puedo quedar en tu casa un rato, mis padres salieron con mi abuela y no quiero quedarme sola en casa viendo televisión

-Esta bien

Ya en casa de Tucker

-¿Que andas buscando en internet?- dijo Sam

-Pues alguna información sobre aquel fantasma

-Y crees encontrarla en el archivo de personas desaparecidas

-Pues, recuerdas que el señor Fenton nos dijo que algunos fantasmas son personas desaparecidas que jamás encontraron sus cuerpos

-Bien, pero suponiendo que este ahí como lo encontraras, ni siquiera lo viste

-¿Tienes una mejor idea?-dijo mientras seguía buscando –Oh mira aquí hay un archivo sobre los Fenton

-Vaya ¿y que dice?

-No hay mucha información, solo hay una foto su edad , su nombre y la fecha en la que se perdió, un tal Daniel Fenton-

-Dice que desapareció hace 2 años, y, ahora, si sigue vivo, debe tener la misma edad que nosotros-

-Veamos la foto tal vez alguna vez lo vimos pero no supimos sobre su desaparición-

-Si-dijo Tucker mientras habría el archivo

-¡woaaa!- dijeron al ver la foto del chico

-Sam no se porque pero creo que lo he visto antes o me recuerda a alguien-

-Ahora que lo dices, no crees que se parece a Diana-

-Si, es como su versión masculina pero mas alta-

-Hummmm imprime la foto tal vez Jazmine sepa algo-

-Pero porque? No deberíamos estar buscando la identidad de ese fantasma

-No lo se Tuck pero algo me dice que tal vez el- dijo señalando la foto –nos de una pista sobre todo este misterio

-Si sabes algo, ahora que mencionas a Diana, no crees que es algo rara-

-Por que lo dices?-

-Bueno, para empezar, es casi perfecta , inteligente, bonita, fuerte, como si no fuera humana, en segundo parece que odia a los Fenton pero parece llevarse bien con Jazmine, y dice que no todos los fantasmas son malos y en tercera, bueno esto es solo un rumor pero algunos compañeros juran haberla visto con un traje negro con blanco con una D en el pecho, con el cabello blanco y los ojos verdes

-Bueno puede que aya decidido cambiar de imagen pero no le gusto, no has visto esa posibilidad?-

-Bueno eso es lógico pero ¡volando!-

-Esos son solo mentiras Tuck-

-Bueno no quiero seguir peleando asi que mejor ayudame a seguir buscando-

-Esta bien-

Mientras

Jazmine miraba con ojos llorosos una maltratada foto mientras varios recuerdos dolorosos pasaban por su mente –Danny- dijo entre sollozos

-Jazz- dijo una voz que provenía afuera de su ventana

Se limpio las lagrimas y dijo –Pasa Danielle-

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?- dijo una chica de cabello blanco mientras entraba volando por la ventana

-Eres a la única que permito que me diga asi, ¿Qué quieres?

-Es sobre el fantasma de hoy y de…..

-¿Qué?

-Es sobre…Danny

…..

Que les pareció bueno ahora si que deben ser despistados para no saber quien es Diana en el prox cap se revelara porque le cambien el nombre a Danielle y sobre que le paso a Danny, les debo advertir que en el próximo cap me veré algo cruel con Danny, Danielle y Jazz y será algo fuerte (konami: bueno así quieres que sea) bueno

Byeeeeeee

PD: no necesitan cuenta para dejar un review solo hagan click en mi botoncito amigo de abajo


End file.
